1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf practicing device and, more particularly, to an improved golf practicing device including a golf ball pivotally and rotatably connected to a sleeve which is rotatably connected with a light detecting means so as to send messages to an illustration member when the golf ball is hit.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Some golf practicing devices, especially for those for practicing servicing, known to applicant are very simple and provide limited functions. Generally, the conventional golf practicing device has a golf ball connected to a rod which is then connected to a fixed member so that a golf practicer can hit the golf ball by using different types of golf clubs. The golf practicer can only know that the golf ball is hit or not when using such a golf practicing device, he/she cannot know how will the golf ball fly. In fact, when a golf ball is hit, the golf ball will self-rotate and produces at least two vectors in three dimensions. All of the above mentioned factors decide how the golf ball fly, but the conventional golf practicing device cannot provides these information so that the golf practicer could fail when servicing when he/she plays golf in court.
The present invention intends to provide an improved golf practicing device to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned problems.